citadellionfandomcom-20200213-history
TOTIS: Session 5
Session 5: What Lies Unsaid Flash cut, hierad fights lizard folks, herad also fought other things, in tattered robes with teath, he only sees his own face. Miritus learned to never trust things with rings, including herself. She pulled out a 4 sided dice, and it transformed into an explosion. She saw the vision of Quem, and Agitato, she blasted both away and she was told anger and loss is apart of life. Andercen had large noises of three figures of karvune she tried to kill each and it resulted in pain. Then she tried to kill all of her fathers at once. She failed she learned she will try again. 3 2 1 Heirad fights etheral lizardfolk (backstory shit), nicotine matches, going through his past. And his future humans w teeth masks. Heirad decapitates himself. Miritus doesn’t trust wings, ravens, vines, uses magic dice, she killed birds, Crow swears vengeance. Sees Quem, rage quits. Oof. Andraseen hears bad. Can’t kill her dad. Keeps failing. Learned Heirad is fighting a bunch of shit, oh boy thats his face, guess what bud ur dying soon. Miritis: killing ravens with a d4, yeehaw. She’s still mad about quem, and she’s hella mad at Ag. Andra’seen: fighting her dad in three different colors, oh shit her gatekeeper is down? Oh honey...baby… REcap. We fucked up! RECAP: WE FUCKED UP We decided to meet up with the people, there was alot of people yeehaw. Az cast zone of truth. Vitya was under a spectation. Back. I detected magic from quem alesis vitya and zelenix. Az is slamed against a wall. An hour before, with our heralds, Secare, Crow and Blossari. Alesis comes in, I cast Zone of Truth. Hits: heirad+ herald, miritus+herald, Zypsis, Zelenix. Quem is back. Zypsis thinks he’s an illusion, tries to banish. Ag sees magic in Quem, Alesis, Zelenix, Reverbershut, Eve. I didn’t let her banish. Alesis yeets me. BACK INTO IT: We’re all in attack mode. I use the mask to freeze Xyp’sis, Quem thanks me, a good, kind boy. “It’s not over.” Alesis is staring at Az, Eve makes matriarch afraid, quem says what the fuck. Hagglar s dead. We tell him that he's not dead. Levitican is stabbed, he drops to the floor. Takes energy. The weapons are bound to the Harolds. Eves in a room just blackness, they're sitting tea. It’s daddy death. He turned to static. Eve is with death and can see whats going on. Eves vision is nothingness again. Vitya dies. Alesis tells Heirad to go back and do it nice this time. I try to kill Alesis and try again Alesis fucking killed Leviticaan. And then he killed me. And there’s blood everywhere. Guess i died again. Fuck my life. “I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon.” “Neither was I.” “I’m going to do this again, and again.” “Emotion and I were talking. We ship y’all.” *furious blushing* We go back in time, doesn't feel great. Were outside the tower. We remember. “A string was snipped” Ag is terrified of Mauritius. He was only trying to do good?!? we ‘re still trying to figure out what to do. Az had a vision seeing all the houses attacking (?) Crow intercepted my owl- i notice, but we’ll talk later. 3 options, proceed with besilisk. Remain neutral with athan and against the citadel. OOC - OPTIONS ''-war with beselisk'' -neutral, athan -against citadel “‘I don’t think we can trust him.’ And something shifts.” oh no We debate what to do- there’s no correct answer. Blossari gives a sermon. I cry. We decide to go to the War meeting because it’s safest. But first: find Quem. Tomb time. Eve notices something off about unicrosis, it is pristine and ornate. Nothing is wrong. I see nothing but faint harps, I see thing yellow strand connecting through the gravestone. And going to every other tomb. I grab the string, and there's a lil noise. I look at the crow and see no string. We move the body. Fate asks what im doing. And says I have a wrong body. Ag flips out and uhhhh takes the body anyways. Unicrosis/Quems have thread. Unicrosis’s body is still here? We grab it. To use when we go to war. Fate shows up. Eve figures something out?? Oh Quem might not be real. Guess we’re taking a date to quem’s tomb. Arcana - something is off about Unicrosis’s tomb. Ag sees a yellow strand through Quem’s stone. The stone has recently been moved???? TIME TO MOVE “Have you no respect for the dead?” “That’s my kinda gal.” THE BODY IS STILL THERE. We put it in Ag’s enderchest? There’s this cute moment of approval of Andra’seen from Ag and Az and Eve gives her a kiss.'' What if quem is a fifth specatation! Thanks! I hate it!'' Were at the meeting, were all pretty little bottoms. Were “going” to war. Who are the targets, where are we entering. Body Mooved to the bazzar? The secondary objective, hagglers son needs to be questioned. ALESIS IS PURRING ON ZYXPSIS. “Alesis is purring on Xyp’sis - wait.” We are with the military at the forefront. Blood masters, blade guardians, and witches. Full force. To threaten without harm. AG NEEDS TO USE UHHHH DECEPTION TO GIVE THE BODY UP AND MAYBE SACRIFICE HIMSELF??? IDK REALLY. We go back to the meeting. It goes well. Alesis is hesitation. Ciara? We’re striking the Bazaar for the body- the watchers are striking the palace for Ventakesh. We march in two days. We’re the “first wave”. Break down main wall, while watchers march on the Baazar. Support of all Citadel’s factions. Perception - hesitation on Alesis’s face. HEY UH IS CIARA ALESIS’S LOVER. WHOMST. Second objective: capture Ventakesh There’s a familiar presense…..but i got an 8….. Alesis used to fucking kind of love ceara? Wild??? Secure says awkwardly. We gotta activate out mounts. Poor thalia. TRAINING MONTAGE. Secure is sad and down traded. The meeting ends. The next session is the start of the battle. AG is telling Secare EVERYTHING. How do prevent unnecessary war growth? We’re not fighting- we’re asking politely. Send extra diplomats, since who knows if Erasis and Loyatis will be in support. Flash cut. Cut to beselisk, two figures, a map, a coffin, ceara and ventakesh. He points areas, small snake red eyes slythers out, lokie points to gates, house of nobles, bazaar, will they turn themselves against the house of lords? The house, our patriarch and minister loyatus is dead but alive instead we see fiseen. Alesis details to loyatis everything that's about to happen. She says very well. I will prepare Flashcut: Besilisk. Two figures, map, coffin. Ciara talking to Ventakesh in Haggler’s requiem. Battle planning. Lil Snek (Loki) slithers to Ciara, pointing to front gates, point to the bazaar. Ventakesh “you really think they’ll turn themselves against the HoL” “we’ll be ready” roar. Loyatis and Erasis. Same scene? Sending stone- Alesis tells her everything. Fi’seen/Loyatis “very well. I’ll prepare the HoL for departure.” Eyes flash r FLASHCUT: To house beselisk. Two people in front of a map, in front of a coffin. Ciara, Ventakesh, Old Haggler. It’s Loki, and he’s a changeling. Pointing to the bazaar. “If they come, we’ll be ready.” Loryatsis and Erasis, talking. And Loryatsis is Fi’seen, and Alesis spills the tea, and I’m losing my mind. “I’ll prepare the House of Lords for your departure.” - APPARENTLY WE’RE ON THE RIGHT PATH.